


Jack does his part to protect the world

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Eureka
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship humorfic. Jack wonders if Nathan's big plans for GD are really all that wise. He comes up with ways to distract Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack does his part to protect the world

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [杰克为保卫世界尽了力](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618788) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Written for comment_fic on livejournal. The prompt given was:
> 
> Eureka, Nathan/Jack, world domination (and Jack making sure it doesn't get TOO out of control)

Jack was not a technophobe. He got on well with Sarah, for instance. Well, sort of.

But the point was, Jack was not some kind of anti-science guy. He believed in knowledge and progress and the power of human reason, and all of that. But reason - and common sense - dictated that some projects at GD should be kept in check. Some questions shouldn't be pursued.

Nathan's questions in particular. Jack figured it out soon after they got together: the reason everyone said Nathan was such a visionary scientist was that every time he found new information, he would ask himself, deliberately and calculatingly, how it might be used to revolutionize the world. Or the universe.

Even in a building full of people who thought nothing of creating new species or altering the known laws of physics, it was Nathan who thought biggest. And disturbingly, Nathan was getting good at prodding the other scientists to think like him.

So when Nathan started mumbling over his papers at the breakfast table, saying that it's never actually been proven that stable gravitation is necessary for life, Carter kisses the back of his neck, tasting the wetness dripping from the recently washed hair, and moves down to Nathan's shoulders.

And when Nathan casually mentions while watching television that if brain-monitoring devices were implanted in every citizen overnight, then there wouldn't be time for legal action to prevent it, Jack resists the urge to yell and accuse and try to convince. He just reaches his hand over to rub Nathan's thigh until Nathan stops talking and grabs Jack's hand and moves it to his crotch.

And when Nathan mentions, when about to go to sleep, that GD funding would be so much easier to guarantee if they sent their hypnotism researchers to DC, Jack makes him lose his train of thought by running his tongue up and down Nathan's sternum, down his taut stomach, and then in circles all over the only part of Nathan's body that has more power than his brain.

And Jack is pretty pleased with himself, and with the sacrifices he makes to protect the world from over-reaching geniuses.

Until one day when Nathan comes home and says, "Hey, Jack. I'm an evil mad scientist who's plotting world domination."

"What?"

"I'm tired, it was a long day, and I don't have the energy to think of something more specific."

"What the hell are you talking about Nathan?"

"You obviously have a thing for mad genius masterminds."

"No I --"

"You get all frisky every time I play the part. And that's fine. But it's hard thinking of new material all the time, Jack. Can't I just say 'the world will tremble at my wrath' and go 'Mwahahahaha' or something? Does it really have to be realistic? .... Where are you going Carter? Are you angry or something?"


End file.
